1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tray for transporting vehicle turbochargers. The tray is reusable. The tray includes various support structure for receiving and supporting different portions of a turbocharger.
2. Prior Art
In modern automotive manufacturing, it is common practice to assemble complete vehicles at a single location from various parts and components which are shipped to the assembly location from other locations. The parts and components are normally fabricated in facilities remote from the assembly location, packaged and then shipped to the assembly locations. The packaging frequently has involved the use of cardboard. This has caused a problem at the point of use. The cardboard packages create a disposal problem. The disposal of such cardboard materials has engendered relatively high costs.
It is desired to use returnable containers, particularly containers constructed of plastic materials. Such containers are relatively light weight while at the same time being sturdy and durable in use.
However, a problem has been encountered in connection with the shipment of vehicle turbochargers. Turbochargers are relatively delicate components and are easily damaged if subjected to impact or abrasion forces. Further, the mechanism of turbochargers is desirably maintained without contamination. Cardboard packaging techniques have continued to be used in connection with turbochargers because of the difficulty in providing a contamination-free container environment which also prevents impacting of the turbochargers during shipment. This is particularly true when shipment is made by ocean freighters. Ocean freighters are subject, of course, to considerable turbulence during inclement weather. Therefore, packaging of turbochargers has had to be done is such a way as to result in no damage to the turbochargers even if the ocean freighter tilts or lists as a consequence of storms and heavy seas.
In accordance with the present invention, a reusable tray for transporting vehicle turbochargers is provided. The tray is fabricated of a plastic material which has relatively high strength but also has a relatively soft and smooth surface and is flexible. Suitable plastic is, for example, a high density polyethylene copolymer. This resin has superior stress crack resistance combined with high impact strength and rigidity. It is suitable for use in molding of large containers. The construction of the tray is adapted to prevent scratching, gouging or like damage to turbochargers during storage and transport. The tray of the present invention provides separation of the turbochargers and also provides a smooth surface for contact with the turbochargers which will not abrade or otherwise damage the surfaces. The tray is reusable and thus does not involve a disposal problem at assembly points. The construction of the trays makes maximum utilization of space. The reusable nature of the trays results in an ultimate lower cost. Further, the trays are stackable to form a desired shipping size. A pallet and lid are provided for stacks of trays and permit banding of the trays together in a stack which is solid and which is sealed to prevent contamination of the contents of the trays.